They Saved Me, He Saved Me
by Brutus4new
Summary: When Logan, a boy from Texas, is saved by three boys from Minnesota from a psycho who were on there way to Dallas to visit Carlos' grandparent's, but when Carlos falls for him. Will he protect him from his attacker. Cargan/Kames (Hey Guys if you want to know more info on Taxi Love read this)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Guys you may know me from Taxi Love and may be wanting more info on the story, but my computer had a virus and I lost access to my email and then forgot my password for my fan fiction account and had to make a new email and account and sadly I will not continue my first story Taxi Love, but will make a short spin-off of it.(I will put this note on every chapter and book for the rest of my life). **

Chapter 1: They Found Me Part One

**9:23PM**

Logan's POV

I was running as fast at possible through the dark scary woods, with tears running down my dirt stained face. Thinking about all the pain that ran all through out my whole body because I had cuts and bruises running up and down my legs. and that my feet were swelling so much from exhaustion. As more tears ran down my face they landed on my shirt and jacket that had many rips and blood stains, and my jeans had as much dirt and mud as my face did.

As I was running I thought of my best friends Jo,Lucy,Dak,Jett, and fact that were gone just killed me on the inside, but I knew I was going to have to stay strong if I was going to make it out of this hell hole alive.

**10:01PM**

Taking a break to catch my breath by a thin stream of water running down to river up close. I decided to see what I had on me in my bag. I had a bunch of berries, a small bag of chips, a crushed up cell phone, a pocket knife, and a damp ripped up map of the local area. Thinking of how long I had been out in the wood trying to stay alive and not being killed off by that psycho was way to much pressure wishing I could scream out for help, but not wanting to possible have him hear me.

**10:31PM**

Then all the sudden I hear a twig break behind me and I knew it was that psychopath who killed all of my friends. I then grab my bag and run into the darkness with him on my tail, but then I tripped and hit my head on an above ground tree root. I stopped and started to cry because of all the pain, misery, and how scared I was. He then took at knife from his pocket and lunged at me, but thankfully he missed me when I turned my body over. Knowing that I was the weakest person alive I kicked right where the sun don't shine and ran off to what looked like a local road. Once i had made it to the road there was a blue van just down the road just about to hit me

**10:14PM**

Kendall's POV

Moaning was all i could do when James my boyfriend was french kissing me and it felt so spectacular, but then Carlos are best friend ruined the perfect magic, "Guys be quiet I hear something on the radio".

We all listened to the incoming news on the radio. The news reporter spoke up and said, "Warning Serial Killer on the loose, be on the look out for a male around years of age wearing a large ski mask. This man has already killed 3 hitch hikers and recently killed 5 people who may have stayed at a log cabin deep in the woods of Richman,Texas. We recommend that you stay inside, lock your doors and windows, and to stay away from the woods. Thank you and have a safe night"

**10:29PM**

"James what town are we in.", asked a worried Carlos. ''Ummm let me see'', said James trying to look on the road map they borrowed from to go on a trip down to Texas to visit Carlos' grandparents and stay there for a week, but really they were going to stay there to get wasted then go back to Minnesota. I don't know how to read this garbage, said James. "Well then give it to me", said Carlos who was really should get to look at the road map, James said very pissed (Just because he could not read the road map), but everyone except Kendall noticed that there was a kid around are age out there in the middle of the my god Carlos hit the brakes I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys I am making a new book and will not update this book after the third chapter for a week so I can publish the first and second chapter of my new book train rush and then start taxi love all over again. Also this chapter may or short but not boring so please follow and write a review.**

**Chapter 2: Back on the road**

**Logan's POV:**

**10:37PM**

As a see the bright yellow lights of a card heading towards me the masked murder (The Killer) pushes me out-of-the-way and tackles me to the pavement and pulls out his knife and stabs me in the shoulder, and I passed out over all the pain and fear I felt through out my whole body.

**James' POV:**

As Carlos stops the car just in time a masked man came out of no where and stabbed the crap out his shoulder, but my brain kicked and grabbed my secret polished pistol and shot him in his back not knowing whether he was dead or not. As I took off his mask I looked at his face. He was black with a tattoo on his left cheek that had a white hawk on it so i dropped his head on the pavement very hard because of what he had done to the poor boy.

**Carlos' POV:**

I was in huge shock. James had a gun in the car and he shot him, but I cared more about the beautiful boy laying there unconscious. So as I went up to him Kendall pushed me out-of-the-way and pushed the masked man away him and used the little medical experience he had to try to heal him. As looked to left of the masked mans body i saw a torn up black beach bag. when i picked it up there was some food that looked spoiled, a pocket knife, a damaged cellphone, and a ruined road map like ours but was a different color and format. I had noticed a small piece of paper in the cellphone saying Logan.

**Kendall's POV:**

My mind was flashing did James kill the killer and save that guys life, but now I needed to rush to his aid, but accidentally pushing Carlos out the way. I looked at his small framed body and looked at his bruised face and the cuts that not just covered his legs and arms, but also his face. I went to feel his pulse and it was normal so I decided to cover his shoulder injury and lay him out in the back of the van and told them all to help me carry him in the car and that Carlos should stay in the back with him while James drives.

**11:11PM**

**Carlos' POV: **

I was so glad I got to sit in the back and take care of the cute teen that looked about a year younger than us. Then I asked James what we were going to do with the body. He then said he was going to tie him to a tree with a pile of chains we had in the back of the van while Kendall was looking on the road map for the nearest Hospital. Since there was no signal where they were, so their was on cellphone service and no internet connection. So after Kendall found a route to the hospital and James tied the guy to the tree we were back on the road, but at the moment we had all realized that was the same killer the news reporter was talking about.

So while James was driving and Kendall was navigating I felt a shivering right where my leg was and realized it was Logan shriveling so I asked James " James do you no where the blankets are because Logan is cold" I said. " Hold on how the hell do you know his name" James said. So I had told James and Kendall about the bag and how I was 99% sure that was name" Oh well the blankets are in the back right next to the tool kit and Kendall's bag. So I grabbed the biggest one and wrapped it around Logan's body and watched him start to wake up, but then he started to cry and I hugged him for some he stopped and looked at me.

**Logan's POV: **

I had started to wake up when I felt a warm blanket wrapped around me and looked up and saw a very attractive Latino continued to wrap the blanket around my body, but then I started to cry because of all the trauma I had went through and that I missed all of my friends and my "brother" Beau.

He was the only family I had because my family died in an Earthquake when we lived in California and the rest of my family left me. So I ran away from children services and went down to old friend of mine who lived in Houston so I spent a long 4 days on a train to get there as a stowaway and then ran over to her house and she let me stay over at her place with her younger brother Beau who was 14 at the time and I was 7. That friend was Tracy Lillis and she was around 31 at the time and took care of Beau after their parents died in a car accident on their way home from a party and they had moved from California to Texas. He had spent the rest of his life in Houston Texas and met his best friends Dak and Jett who were dating Jo and Camlle. Then Beau had found Lucy in bar one day and got married 2 years later.

As he was hugging my tears away and then I looked up and for some reason I started kissing him and then he began to kiss me back.

**Kendall's POV**

As I was giving James directions to the hospital I looked and wondered if Logan wanted something but I saw the most beautiful thing happen in front of my eyes and I saw Carlos kissing all of Logan's tears away. It was so cute and sweet but I had to focus on giving James directions, but still took a peek or two.

**Carlos' POV **

As we took a breath for air I looked at his outfit and wondered how long he had been out there in the woods and if there were other survivors, but I did not want to ruin the moment so I let him lay on me for the ride to the hospital.

**Ok so please write a review and all that stuff because I need ideas. Also you can private message me when ever you want to talk about ideas for some fanfics and I will include in the book or put you as another Author for this book if I like the idea.**


End file.
